


Just Peachy

by LettermanJacket



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Canon, might do a part 2 if requested, to fill the void until season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettermanJacket/pseuds/LettermanJacket
Summary: After all the events of season 1, the Thompson's are trying to get back normal.  Jeremy returns to school for the first time after being expelled, and talks to a certain someone. (I really need season 2)





	Just Peachy

I was right. I really was right. No one believed me, but ohh, I was right. I really wish i wasn't right. I spent days and weeks trying to convince everyone around me that Nick was a fraud, and now… Im just glad she is back. Im thankful everyone, including myself, had the heart to forgive her. The things she has been through because of our family is just not fair. But, she is a part of this family again. Its going to take time for us to fully trust her again. Obviously. However, I can tell that things are finally going back to normal. I start school today, Molly has already met up with the rest of the ‘Volunteer Squad’, Mom even has a chance to get her spot back on Top Chef. Settling back into the routine of things will be difficult, but I’m sure it will start calming down soon. The only thing I’m really upset about, other than all the lies and crimes and what not, is that I never got to deliver my powerpoint presentation to everyone as a whole. And also I feel that blasting my coming out playlist through Alexa at a time like this would be really inappropriate. Other than that, everything is just peachy. Also I’m not class president anymore. And I haven't spoken to Eric in a while. And pretty much everyone probably still thinks I’m a cheater. And my resume for the future has been thrown off course. Ok things are not peachy, but hopefully the will be soon.

“Molly, can you pass the OJ”, I hear mom say.

“Sure”, Molly replied without hesitation, passing her the orange juice from the breakfast table to the kitchen island.

Well thats an improvement. A couple weeks ago if you asked her to do anything she wouldn't even hear you.

“Are you guys ready for school?”

“Yes Mom,” I reply. “Im ready to charm the student counsel with my excellent people skills to convince them that I did no wrong, and that I should continue to be a member of the board”.

“Thats my Jeremy. Nick are you ready as well?”, she replied.

“Yeah I think.”

“Well just so you know we are here for you, okay? Everyone in this room is here for everyone and we all love and support each other. Understood?”.

“Yes Mom”, Molly says.

“Yes, and thank you so much again for giving me a second chance, you have no idea how much you guys mean to me. Thank you for believing in me”, Nick stands up and grabs her bag to give mom a hug.

“Of course sweetie. Thats what family’s for”

—————

We get to school and I must admit, I miss the halls and atmosphere of school. Being here is like a breath of fresh air. School is so important to me. Obviously its a no brainer that graduating high school is on my resume for the future. And so is being student body president, which means I’m going to have to work my way up the school’s political hierarchy in order to complete it. Being here is starting to feel like a dream until Lisa starts walking towards me.

“Thompson? What are you doing here? I thought you were expelled?”, she seems confused and angry. Lets keep this explanation as short as possible.

“Well, due to recent evidence that has to do with my case, I was found not guilty”.

“This is ridiculous,” she exclaims. “You were so obviously guilty. How could you not be? What recent evidence to your case?”

“Someone confessed that they stole the answers and stuffed the ballot to frame me”.

“Who?”, she asks

“I don’t know, they didn't tell me. Something about it being ‘confidential’ ”, I lied. There was no way I was going to tell her that it was Nick. “Anyway, I think I owe you an apology. Im sorry for accusing you for framing me, and I’m sorry for not letting you spend all of your senior year as class president”.

“Wow Thompson, nice people skills. And apology accepted”.

“Thanks”.

I walk off and sigh out of relief. I thought she was going to be the most difficult person to make up with, and that was kinda easy. She forgave me pretty fast for someone who has been challenging my integrity for multiple months.

“Jeremy?”, I recognize that voice in an instant. Eric.

I turn around quickly to see Eric. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever. It might not actually have been that long, but a lot has happened in the past few days. Maybe the fact that I haven't seen him in a while contributes to the way I stop breathing when I see his face.

“E-Eric”, I stutter out. Crap, whats wrong with me. I quickly cough to get my voice working again. “Hey, I forgot to tell you! My expulsion was canceled because they found me not guilty! Apparently someone tried to frame me. And before you ask, no, it was not Lisa”.

“Oh my josh! Jeremy thats excellent news!,”he says happily giving me a quick hug.

“I know! Im not student body president anymore, because technically I didn't win the election but still! Im glad to be back”

“Im glad you are back too!” he says with a big goofy smile on his face. The hall has cleared out mostly because class is starting soon; however, class is the last thing on my mind. Eric looks around quickly to ensure that we are alone. “So… did you tell them? Did you deliver your speech and give a power point presentation along with your great playlist?”

“No actually. Well yeah, they know, but it did not go as planned. Basically my mom surprised me with a new car and she said “We got you a Lexis Jeremy, come outside”. Which then prompted Alexa to play the playlist and thats how they found out.”

“Oh my gosh, I don't know if thats amazing or terrible”, Eric says.

“I dot know either, maybe a little bit of both. But hey, they were super accepting and thats what matters”.

“Exactly”, Eric says with a smile. “Im so proud of you”

“And..” I say with excitement. “I have a car”!

He laughs at me, tilting his head to the right, and I don’t remember eating butterflies for breakfast. My stomach is full of them and I think if smile any harder, my cheeks will fall off.

“Wanna hang out again soon?”, I blurt out. “You could just come to my house, or we could see a movie, or we could get dinner, or lunch. Who doesn’t like lunch? or we could-”

“I would love to,” he says grabbing my hand. “Lunch? This Saturday?”

“Yes,” I reply. “That would be perfect”.

Maybe things are starting to be just peachy.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part 2 where they go on the lunch date, or even one where Nick and Jeremy talk about Eric. But I will literally do anything No Good Nick related. If you request anything I will try to do some other fics. tHiS show is just tooo good.


End file.
